


Change of Plans

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Implied Slash, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hannibal delays his evil plans to break Will Graham's mind... to fix up his wardrobe first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to daasgrrl for the beta!


End file.
